Wireless communication can be used as a means of accessing a communication network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. For example, implementing a wireless interface can eliminate a need for a wired infrastructure thereby reducing the cost of building and maintaining network infrastructure. In addition, a wireless network can support added mobility by allowing a wireless device to access the network from various locations or addresses. A wireless interface can comprise at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
Various types of access nodes can be implemented to maintain a communication link with a wireless device within a service area. Standard macrocell access nodes (e.g., an eNodeB) as well as additional short range, low power access nodes such as a microcell access node, a picocell access node, a femtocell access node, etc., can be deployed. The addition of short range, low power access nodes within a network can improve data throughput for users within a service area, increase capacity of the network within the service area, and increase coverage within the service area.
Access node selection can be based on which mode the wireless device is in while in communication with an access node. For example, when the wireless device is in an active mode and is transmitting and receiving data over the network, another access node can be selected to continue communication when the wireless device is moving between different cells in the network. When the wireless device is in an inactive or idle mode, the wireless device can select an access node on which to establish communication such that any paging messages addressed to the wireless device can be transmitted.
Overview
A system and method of selecting an access node for communication in a wireless communication network are provided. A wireless device can receive a plurality of global cell identity messages, wherein each global cell identity message comprises an access node identifier. The wireless device can determine an access node classification for an access node associated with each global cell identity message. The access node classification can be determined based on each access node identifier. Each access node can be ranked based on the access node classification to determine a highest ranking access node. A signal characteristic of the highest ranking access node can be determined. Communication can be initiated with the highest ranking access node when the signal characteristic meets a threshold.
Another system and method of selecting an access node for communication in a wireless communication network are provided. A first access node can receive from a wireless device a report message comprising a first global cell identity message and a second global cell identity message. The first global cell identity message can comprise a first access node identifier associated with a second access node. The second global cell identity message can comprise a second access node identifier associated with a third access node. An access node classification of the second access node and an access node classification of the third access node can be determined at the first access node based on the first access node identifier and the second access node identifier. The second access node and the third access node can be ranked based on the respective access node classifications to determine a highest ranking access node. A signal characteristic of the highest ranking access node can be determined. The wireless device can be instructed to establish communication with the highest ranking access node when the signal characteristic meets a threshold.